Soul Dew
by yorushihe
Summary: AU: She learned she wasn't that different from her past self to begin with... both fell in love with the same man... Fem!Nevile, Kuronue/Yoko - later Fem!Nevile/Kurama. - ONE SHOT!


This was a random thought that I had... I thought Nevile, cause he almost never gets enough love x) It is an One-shot.. ehh, so I'm not continuing this :(

...

Soul Dew

...

Alicia Augusta Longbottom blinked awake.

She blinked twice. Something was terribly wrong…

Another blink… Straight, midnight colored hair fell down in a waterfall to frame her face… She liked to keep her hair short and practical, and least she recorded, she had dark brown hair – almost black. Not this gleaming, new moon color that gleamed as if the strands were made of diamonds instead of fiber.

Well, better sit up and look around.

That's when she screamed. "Gahhhhhh!"

Only to pause when instead of the high pitch she was used to screech in, her voice was rather low and rough. A hiccup stopped in her throat. Yes, something was terribly, horribly wrong.

Her hands… they were large and calloused, with sharp looking dark colored nails. Looking down her chest, her horror grew when instead of twins womanly bumps there was only smooth, purely male chest from what she could see through the BDSM-like leather top… Hairless male chest… finely defined and with sharp, masculine lines.

None of her soft curves, and by looking lower, a flat, defined belly and a tell-telling bulge where there was only supposed to exist a valley.

She was a male… A very well endowed, and blessed male at that.

And there were two uncomfortable weights on her back, it was driving her mad… A closer look showed they were wings!

A gulp ran down her mouth. It felt dry, she felt like blacking out… What the bloody heck happened the night before that she went to bed a girl and woke up a man?

To make things worse, she wasn't in her room anymore, but in a large spacious cavern, laying on top of fine and expensive looking furs.

"What happened? Where am I?" Her eyes misted, this clearly wasn't her body… she's never heard of a witch switching genders! Oooh, her grandmother would be so angry… what would her friends say?

So emerged in her desperation, Alicia missed a second presence in the cavern, someone who was not a little bit happy about the strange way his friend was acting.

"Who are you?" A deceptively calm voice asked - cold like ice and dripping more poison than a Basilisk. "I demand you leave my partner's body right now…" The voice continued. Alicia was about to look around to search for the voice's owner, when she felt a cool bladed _something_ lick her neck, right under the chin.

"Please…!" Alicia allowed the tears to sip down. "I don't know what's going on; I didn't mean to enter anyone's body, and I don't know how to get out!"

And strangely enough, the other being believed the thing possessing his friend. His partner _had _to be possessed… there is absolutely no way he'd be caught dead sobbing like a pathetic, sniveling little child.

"Who are you?" He asked again, almost amused at the fact that his friend's voice sounded so _girly_ in that deep, bass tone. Hilarious.

"My name is Arisha… last thing I remember was falling asleep, now I'm here… p-please don't kill me!"

"The one you're possessing now is named Kuronue, he is my partner and I want him back" There was a sneer somewhere in there, but Alicia gulped and nodded as best as she could with a blade pressed so intimately against her throat.

"You want him back, g-got it…" How would she leave this body and return to her own was a mystery, but she would try for the sake of not being killed. "Who are you?" She asked after a while, very bravely might be added.

The person standing behind her shifted, the blade leaving her throat. Nimble fingers caressed the reddened skin as another curtain of hair, this time a moon kissed silver color that mixed within the black to frame both their faces.

Alicia's lungs seized.

This has to be the most beautiful male she's ever seen in her life. Light silver hair that was long enough to pool around them. White porcelain skin that looked as milky as starlight and an elfin face, strong but delicate looking, crowned by a pair of luminous golden eyes that were practically molten suns.

Wasn't she poetic today?

"My name is Yoko Kurama…"

On top of his head, two silky ears perked up… and snaking away from his back, a long silvery foxy tail.

_Demon…_

And that was when Alicia actually knew hell would begin.

…

A few hours later, and finished Yoko explaining the ground rules, making blatantly clear that he wanted Kuronue back as soon as possible if she wanted to keep a painless existence… he detailed how he could make her feel pain without the slight damaging to his friend's body, and if he weren't so amused by the situation, he might have done that from the start.

But hey, it's not every day your best friend and partner in crime is possessed by a human girl, and you have the chance to extract tons of blackmail for a future rainy day…

"We are thieves… so you better do as I say when I say it. I won't have my position compromised because you were stupid to risk Kuronue's integrity" His voice was velvety, running like chocolate. Alicia nodded, quite empathically. She did not intent to die… Or be tortured out of this body before she figured out what happened in the first place.

After an afternoon of impatient explanations, Alicia came to know a few important things, such as her current body _was not human_, and her current care-taker and jailor _was not human as well_.

Two demons… a fox and a bat. The young witch felt like passing out again. Only Yoko's frigid golden glare kept her ears – pointed, elfin ears – perked up and paying attention.

"Got it… I promise not to do anything stupid" She hoped, anyway.

Yoko Kurama huffed, it sounded mocking. Then he straightened, showing off his full height – tall! Taller than Dumbledore who has been the tallest wizard Alicia ever saw. Stream lined muscles, slim build and coiled strength hiding just beneath the skin. He looked solid, like a frozen winter lake bathed by moonlight and kissed by the sun when his eyes sparked.

"Is Kuronue at least in there somewhere?" He asked gravely. Alicia tilted her head, getting used to the waterfall of hair that cascaded every time she moved.

But aside of her misgivings, she decided to check anyway.

Looking inward was a meditative technic that supposedly helped with Occlumency. So she's been practicing with Harriet Potter's help – it helped to organize her thoughts and made memory better.

She closed her eyes – Kuronue's eyes and looked inside, digging through a dark veil that was thick and viscous like tar that was inherent to this body – just like magic was to her own, and found a bright pulsing light that shimmered attentively. Alicia pulled on that light, guiding it up and then the world went black.

…

Kuronue looked around, he was aware that his body been high jacked, and he honestly had no idea if the person who possessed it would let him out, but they did… And he regained all the body's memories from the time the girl woke up and had an unfortunate first meeting with Yoko, to now.

"Kuronue?" Yoko Kurama asked, noticing the slight change in those deep purple eyes.  
>The kumori nodded, grinning impishly.<p>

"The little girl is terrified… such innocent thoughts running around my head! What a rush!" He chuckled along Yoko.

"Is she still in there?"

"I'm afraid so… she took the back seat for a while I guess, I don't know how long I can maintain control… she really has no idea what happened" Another chuckle. "Is it bad that I wish to help her?" After all her thoughts were _his_ when they shared the same body, and he grew fond and curious.

Yoko nodded, a little annoyed. "Then I shall take care of you both" the silver fox announced with a sigh.

"Thanks, man"

…

It was a little over eight hours later that Alicia regained control. It felt like waking up from a dream, though when opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Yoko looking down on her, nose scrunched up.

"Bad timing…" The silver haired fox commented flippantly. Alicia wondered what he meant for the first fifteen seconds before his meaning made sense.

A tight, familiar sensation in her lower belly. She grimaced, understanding washing her face a pale color.

"I need to… I need to…" Her voice failed. She felt feint. From the look of utter amusement shinning on Yoko's face, he was drawing a great deal of enjoyment out of her predicament.

"Relieve yourself…" Yoko Kurama completed helpfully, flipping a silver lock back behind his shoulder.

Alicia's face was a blotched mix of pale and red. "I am a girl! I can't…" How to explain these certain things to a shameless faced fox?

"Just lower your pants, take it out, hold it, aim and let go"

A tiny screech lodged in the back of her tongue.

"But…"

"Go behind those shrubs, hush, you don't want to make a mess on yourself now, do you?"

"No…" Her voice was a tiny squeak.

Her belly clenched, she could feel the familiar pinpricks of _something_ tingling at the tip of anotherbut _unfamiliar something_ common only to the male anatomy. And it wasn't pleasant. She had to pee, right now. Jumping and dancing and clenching her thighs together only served to squeeze – quite painfully – some extra parts that came with a male's body that absolutely wasn't ready to face, ever.

Yoko smirked, eyes glinting. "You've never seen a naked man before…" He correctly concluded, watching with satisfaction the bothered blush on his partner's cheeks. Kuronue's eyes never shone with so much innocence… It was deliriously amusing to watch her squirm. "If you want to, I can demonstrate…?"

"N-no! I'll go…"

His chuckles followed after her back as she went behind the bushes. The urge to _go_ got worse, and she felt cross between crouching down and _going_ that way or _going_ like a man, standing up. In the end, standing up won on the dignity rank up.

Undoing the leather pants belt, Alicia lowered it just enough to see the beginnings of _it. _She closed her eyes, took a deep breath preying to Godric' soul for courage – and touched _it_, wincing at the new sensations being transmitted by this new found _part_. Bringing _it _out of the pants was a test of resolution, but she managed fine… the best part was _letting go_ of all that liquid, feeling relief wash through her…

Next problem came when she was done…

How to put _it _back in? Cheeks flaming madly, Alicia swallowed her pride and _shook it_.

When she came out of the bushes, hands held as far from her body as possible, Yoko fell into gails of laughter when a very disgruntled, feminine sounding Kuronue declared:

"I am _never_ shaking a man's hand again without asking if they _washed _them…"

…

Yoko used his infamous rose whip to tear a demon to pieces. Alicia watched, wide eyed as the silver haired man took a seed right out of his hair and using his powers, made it grow into a fully bloomed rose.

It made her homesick… she missed her greenhouses and her plants and…

A sigh escaped her lips as she reached down and plucked a little weed out of the ground, holding it between her hands and willing Kuronue' strange power to flow through the skin to the plant, to make it bloom as she often did as a child in her grandmother's garden, only with wild flowers.

Kuronue's powers was so vastly _different _from her own magic that for a moment she wondered if the easy magical trick wouldn't work. But it did… and Yoko saw her attempts with a curious little leer.

She greatly admired Yoko Kurama's fighting style after that. Anyone who could use _plants_ as a weapon and managed to do it with style was a champ in her list.

"What are you doing? Kuronue's yoki is not compatible with that sort of trick" The silver fox asked, lifting an eyebrow and taking the blooming weed flowerling out of her hands. His hands were warm and soft, and Alicia had to suppress the shiver that threatened to run down her spine.

"It's something I was able to do before coming here…" Alicia admitted, eyeing the fox from under Kuronue's lashes. "I love working with plants… back home I have a large greenhouse in which I can study and breed a lot of magical plants…" Her voice trailed off passionately and wistfully.

If Hagrid was a rabid beast with magical creatures, she was rabidly obsessed by magical flora.

"Interesting…" Yoko never commented more than that, but he always had an eye on her when she choose to pass time playing with Kuronue's power and the surrounding plant life. It was sluggish and thick, but she even had one of Yoko's rose bloom once.

And if Yoko's eyes softened just a bit when he looked at her, well, she never really noticed.

…

A few weeks passed, with Kuronue and Alicia sharing the same body to Kurama's amusement and the girl's embarrassment. A lot more of awkward moments followed, though the biggest of them all had to be when Alicia woke up, naked, chest to chest with Yoko.

She stared, open mouthed at the pristine, perfectly sculpted chest in front of her face, her lips barely brushing a pale pink nipple. His silver hair haloed their heads, once again mixing with Kuronue's midnight colored strands and forming a perfect ying yang picture.

Yoko was bare, shameless of his state of undress and had one golden eye peeking at her hotly. "We are two adults… we wanted to have some fun, it is natural that we'd seek each other since we share so much trust between us" Yoko's clawed hands trailed down Kuronue's body, only _she _was the one receiving the sensations…

"I-I… s-stop it…!" Alicia tried to rise, but a strong arm held her back like a biding chain. Not even the kumori' strength was able to overcome Yoko's.

"You are really an innocent, aren't you?" His hands kept on trailing up and down, sending shivers down Alicia's neck. A different sort of tightness started bellow her belly, only it trailed up that _extra_ part she suddenly had. It twitched, to her embarrassment, causing Yoko's deep chuckles to vibrate against her torso. "These reactions are natural… You feel attracted to me, your body will react accordingly…" His hands got bolder, going over peaks and valleys up Kuronue's body.

"S-stop! If I have to do this, it will be in my own body!"

"Fine... good luck with that, though…" Yoko said dismissively, pointing at the clear sign of arousal straining on top of her thighs, she flushed, trying to hide it from the unabashed golden gaze. The fox shrugged, rising from their nest completely naked, and sauntered over to the pile where he threw his clothes the night before, getting dressed in his usual gi and then staring expectantly at Alicia. "I will hold you to that promise, and foxes _never_ forget"

She wanted to scream.

…

"_Her body, its dying… It is as if her soul fled, leaving behind this husk that imitates life" The mediwitch explained to the worried looking people crowding the outside of Alicia Longbottom's room in Saint Mungus._

"_Like a Dememtor's kiss?" Harriet Potter asked worriedly, holding tightly to the hand of her two other friends. _

"_No… her soul fled inwards, it is still there since her magical core is still intact… only disconnected. Do you know something that might help diagnose her? The sooner we know what ails Ms. Longbottom, the best since she is decaying very fast"_

"_I will look around her house, ask her grandmother…" Hermes Granger promised, he's always had a soft spot for the shy Griffindor ever since the girl came to him asking his help in finding her bunny, Trevor…_

"_We will come with you" Ronie interjected, raising an eyebrow at Harriet who only nodded._

"_Hurry, she has a few days, a week at most"_

…

"I think she is getting closer to the answer of what brought her here…"

"Hnn…"

"You grew fond of her too, didn't you? She is so innocent and clumsy and has a very beautiful soul… I wish to have her for myself, but I'm afraid she's been put off by my body…" Purple eyes bore accusingly at his friend. "She's also got better at controlling when I come out, I think she got the handle of things…"

Yoko smirked, daringly. "Oh has she?" he waved a hand. "What she thinks happened anyway?"

"Something about a Soul Dew… and how it only blooms once per soul…"

"Heh… maybe she _is_ close to finding the answer…"

…

_Hermes crouched, staring in complete disbelief at the blooming rose encased in a glass dome. It was a bright purple color and it pulsed in a purely magical rhythm… A few petals had already fallen to the under lid, and the ones that were left were drying around the edges. The rose must have been very beautiful once, but was now halfway gone._

"_I think I know what happened." The brown haired, curly haired wizard whispered worriedly._

"_What is it?" Harriet peeked over Hermes' shoulder. "What is that?"_

"_This is a soul Dew, Harry… It is said that it only blooms for a person once per life… It has the power to show one person their past life. Only one chance per soul is allowed though… I have read that it throws the person who makes it bloom to their past lives. Mostly used by monks in the Tibet who wish to grow spiritually by facing past deeds before moving on in the Wheel of Life… This is dangerous Harry, I don't know how to pull her out, I must go search through the Longbottom library, maybe there is something about the Soul Dew around there"_

…

"Hey Arisha… do pass control to Kuronue… we have a big heist planned and I want him at his best" Yoko Kurama said in a serious voice. Alicia nodded, cowed and feeling strangely betrayed.

"Yeah, sure…"

…

"I found it!" Hermes exclaimed, shoving a book under Ronie and Harriet's face… "Here it confirms what I already knew, but there is more, see? The secret of the Soul Dew is that one can learn with past deeds by living their pasts again up until the moment they die... She will return naturally once the sequence of events that caused her previous incarnation's death follow through."

"Oh…" Ronie scratched her head, "Better warn the mediwitch then"

"Alicia will be fine, thanks Hermes"

"I'm as relieved as you are Harry"

…

"Yoko…" Alicia whispered one night, the night before she'd have to relinquish control to Kuronue for an indefinite amount of time. "I know why I'm here and how I got here…"

"Do tell" He shifted, body tensing.

"I can't… Kuronue will know, it is up to him if he wants you to know"

"Feh… troublesome woman… where are you from anyway?" He raised an eyebrow at her, she smiled sadly, having come to several conclusions over time.

"I came from the place you call Nigenkai, Earth, UK… I live with my grandmother in a quiet villa in the outskirts of London and I speak a language known as English, _Like this, this is English_, also… The year is 1997" Alicia tried to explain, stumbling over he own words. Yoko frowned, but his eyes were bright.

"1997?"

"The Church of Christ calendar… I don't know how time flows in here though"

"Then I will find a way to cross through the barrier and find you again, whenever you are" The fox promised. Alicia smiled sadly, eyes misty.

"Yoko… I want you to know that I am very thankful for you and Kuronue both… even though you were a complete prat, I will miss you very much"

"Don't talk as if this is a good bye" He snarked.

"But it is…" And then she muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry…"

…

"You knew you were going to die… She also knew and didn't say anything… you stupid kumori…" Yoko sighed, refusing to acknowledge the painful gap left in his chest when his friend and partner sacrificed himself to save his life… "Damn it…"

It would be a few centuries later, when Yoko escaped death by merging with a human baby that he remembered that which happened millennia ago.

"Mother, I am going to London for a short vacation, I'm going to meet with an old friend" Shuichi announced to his perky mother. She smiled, nodding.

"It will be good for you dear, when are you going? Is any other friend of yours going along?"

"No, I decided to go by myself"

He's spent years researching that Soul Dew that brought Alicia to the past, and what he found made a large predatory smile stretch on his face. It seemed that silly girl who spent a few weeks bumbling around Kuronue's body through Makai was actually _Kuronue_, only a future him – a reincarnation…

His smile softened. Alicia's love for herbology coming to mind as a conversation he had with his kumori a long time ago.

"_Can you teach me how to do that?" _

"_No… your yoki is not compatible"_

"_Maybe in another life then"_

Another life _indeed_. Kuronue came back to him, as a female to boost…

Hiei couldn't understand what had him in such a good mood.

…

"Alicia!" Her head was pounding, and the people hugging her and squealing her name over and over weren't helping.

"I'm fine…" She felt a wave of bitter sweet relief wash over her… she was in her own body, free of the shackles of those two demons… although she would miss them. Her eyes misted, she ignored her worried friends for a moment to mourn. Hermes seemed to understand, for he pulled Harriet and Ronie away to give Alicia space.

Yoko treated her fairly… he didn't measure his words nor did he coddle her. Though he provided for her and protected them the best he could – sure he was a complete jerk, but… Memories of the love she felt between Kuronue and Yoko washed her, bringing tears to her eyes.

It was good to have her body back… but she could have gone without the whole experience…

"Are you ready to go home? The mediwitch said you could… you gave us quite the scare!" Harriet fussed, looking cross. Alicia smiled tearly.

"I'm sorry… I really am…"

…

The door bell rung.

The wards were acting strangely. Alicia frowned, cleaning her dirty hands on a soil stained rag and smoothing down her gardener overalls. Her curly hair was pulled away from her face by a hair band and her cheeks were flushed and smudged from working on her greenhouse diligently after a few weeks of abandonment. Luckily only the more delicate plants perished, so her work hadn't been too wasted. Though she did have a lot of catch up.

"I'm coming!" Giving up trying to tidy up without magic, Alicia waved her wand and grinned happily when there was not a spot of dirt to be found on her clothes… She didn't think about her face though, so it was with an amused chuckle that she was received by the guest in front of the door.

Oh…

The breath left her lungs. Green eyes… as green as Harriet' stared at her… however, under all that vivacity there was something _more. _Apple red hair that should have been a quicksilver color fell in smooth waves over his shoulder blades, gleaming.

A hand – pale, soft, and _familiar _– reached up and caressed her cheek. "Hello Alicia… remember me?" He was speaking in English, but she heard another under the layers of his voice.

"Yoko?"

And then he was kissing her, with that domineering grace and the passion she saw burning in his sunny, golden eyes once upon a time. "I told you I'd be coming for you…" He whispered against her lips… and she felt glad to be in her own body, still slightly chubby, delicate and soft, because then she could be cradled in his arms and never be let go. "If you thought you could run away from me, think again…"

…

The END;;

_Fuehh…  
>Alicia;Arisha – In Japanese, Alicia sounds like Arisha.<em>


End file.
